1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a light emitting device.
2. Background
A light emitting device may include, for example, a light emitting diode (LED) including a semiconductor device that converts electrical energy into light.
The light emitting diode is a device that converts electricity into infrared light, visible light, etc., using characteristics of compound semiconductors.
Light emitting diodes may be applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic signboards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and/or the like.
A miniaturized light emitting diode may be fabricated as a surface mount device such that the light emitting diode may be directly provided on a printed circuit board (PCB). Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device may be developed as a surface mount device-type. Such a surface mount device may substitute for a lamp and may be used as a lighting display, a character display, an image display and/or the like, for rendering various colors.